Gothic Gundam
by Darth Literate
Summary: AU, OOC, 1x2. Supernatural VampireWere fic. 4th chapter up finally!
1. Blood lust

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine. Really, I'm just borrowing them for a while, but I promise to return them in near mint condition . . .mostly near mint. This fic was inspired by a sketch I conned an LJ friend to sketch, enjoy. AU, OOC warnings. It's a 1x2 fic, so if you don't like, don't read.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The cold London fog draped the streets like gossamer, shrouding the late night strollers. Some hurried home with packages tucked safe under arms, others prowled the streets looking for entertainment or their next mark. One was prowling for a different reason. He hungered. Tonight he would get what had been denied to him for too long. A silver cascade of lamplight caught his stern pale face, catching for just a brief moment the ice blue color of his eyes. It's glow illuminated the youth, yet he cast no shadow as he continued his slow measured pace. Night held no great mystery for him, no terror was worse than him. He was death, and he hungered for life.

A flash of color in the grey caught the hunter's eye. It was another young man, and judging by the bounce in his stride, a lively one at that. He was dressed in black denim jeans that tucked into knee high boots. His loose fitting black silk shirt with a wide collar deliciously outlined the bronzed skin of his neck and upper shoulders. The flash of color switched once more and the hunter realized that it was a long cascade of loosely braided chestnut hair. Paralyzed with desire, the hunter stood mesmerized and was momentarily unable to follow his next meal. That paralysis ended when the youth turned the corner and the hunter lost sight of him, freeing him from his trance.

Instantly the hunter sprang to life in pursuit of his quarry. He moved with the unnatural speed of the dammed, yet no sound accompanied his movements. Rounding the corner, he just barely caught sight of the youth as he turned down a side alley. Faster this time, the vampire glided to the alleyway and caught sight of the young man. He had just met up with a small group of men and was talking animatedly with them. The vampire's hunger flared with the intensity of a small sun burning inside him. _Stop! _The mental command chilled his veins like liquid nitrogen. _Now is not the time to feed, _the voice commanded, _wait until a better opportunity presents itself, and then feed_._ Heero, if you loose control now, they will know you walk amongst them, and then the hunters will come for you. _

Heero drew in his fangs and forced himself to fade back into the shadows, reining in his hunger. This was not the time to feed, it was not safe. He shadowed the youths through the streets, making no sound. They were oblivious to his presence, so caught up in what they were discussing that they had no idea where they were headed. Heero smiled coldly, of all the places to stray on a moonless night, the park was not one of them. It was a well known fact that many who entered the park at night never returned to the city. Some said it was the faire folk taking back the parts of the world not yet tamed by cold iron. Others said it was merely a haven for thieves and cut-throats who prayed on the helpless. Heero knew the truth, the park was the hunting ground for those things that go bump in the night. He would feed well tonight in the safety of the park, very well indeed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo laughed easily with the four youths he was hiking with, his good humor infectious. He knew what they wanted; no one ever voluntarily agreed to take a walk in the park at night. It didn't matter, they were toughs from the local gang and their kind were seldom - if ever - missed. He might as well have a bit of fun with them before leaving them to their fate, after all, there wasn't much out there that could hurt a were.

"So like I was saying earlier, I'm from up north and haven't gotten around all that much, so I really appreciate you guys showing me where I can crash for the night. I've had to camp out quite a bit since I've left home, but hey what else can a guy traveling alone on limited funds do right?"

That elicited a grim chuckle from the four men.

"Of course Gov'nor," the one called Mic said, "it's not right to let 'un of our own 'ave to do sompthin' unpleasant to find a place to nod off at. Right fellas?"

"Too right," chimed in Harry.

"Happy to be o' service," the skinny one named Sal grinned.

The last young man merely grunted. He was called Knuckles, presumably because of the size of his battered fists. Apparently he used them to talk, since his mouth didn't seem to work right. Why did Duo always end up with the silent ones? Oh well he could see the buildings grudgingly giving way to a large black void. His keen nose filed in the gaps for him. Trees, grass, the sweet stench of fallen leaves turning to mulch on the ground, and another scent, faint but there. It was the stench of death. He smiled a bit more. Good, these four will be in good company.

The park was old, very old. There was the overwhelming feeling that time had stopped here centuries ago. Gnarled oaks lined the walk paths looking for all the world as if they had stood there since the dawn of time itself. The fog was denser here, amplifying the quiet and shrouding the park in a wall of grey. Duo quickened his pace.

"Oh wow, this is just like the forests back home." he gushed, pulling ahead of his escort. "I'll be right at home here."

"Hey wait up there Gov'nor," Mic said trying to catch the jogging youth. "You don't wanna' git lost now do ya'?"

Duo ignored the tough and kept on going, babbling as it he hadn't hear a word of what he said.

"O wow, this tree looks like the old hangman tree back home," . . . . "Wow, is that a genuine . . . ."

Duo pulled further and further way, leading the band on a merry chase through the wood. They fell in line just like he thought they would. Sal in the lead, followed by Mic, then Harry, with Knuckles bringing up the rear. Duo caught the tang of fresh blood on in the air and corrected himself. There were just three following now, and the scent of death was getting stronger. Duo smiled and kept up his meaningless banter as he led the others on in this most dangerous game.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The first man fell without a sound as Heero landed on the young man's back and sank his fangs deep into the other's carotid artery. A strangled grunt was all he could manage as Heero rode him to the ground drinking deep of the other's life. It took only moments for the rapture to set in, brought on by the high of so much vitality, so much life. Before too long it was over and the shell was drained. Heero rose and felt the intoxication of it all course through his veins. More, he wanted more and he would stop at nothing to get it. He unfurled his wings and took flight. There were four more, and he would have them all tonight.

His next meal was making no effort to hide his presence in the woods at all. Heero swooped in low and clapped one hand over the youth's mouth as he yanked him skyward. His struggles were nothing to Heero's newfound strength. Slowly, ever so slowly he nuzzled the other's neck, savoring the moment, feeling the quickened pulse thrumming just below the skin. It was more then he could handle, and once more he drank deep from the well of life and felt the quickening course through him. The high was almost too much for him as he felt his wings falter for just a moment. _Concentrate Heero, _the voice chided, _just a few more left _. He deposited the corpse on the damp grass and flew with renewed vigor after the next live meal.

He spotted the next one panting near a tree, and dropped down silently nearby. The young man turned and warily scanned the area that Heero had landed in. _This one is cagy _, the voice cautioned, _might have to mesmerize this one to get close enough for the kill. _Heero fought against the rational voice in his head, convinced that his own raw power would be enough. A quick feint to the left proved that dammed logical voice correct though as the frightened prey followed his movements in the heavy mist and backed slowly away. Heero growled inwardly and forced the other to meet his mesmeric gaze. It took only a few moments to roll the youth's mind into a trance-like state. With one pale hand he beckoned the mesmerized young man to him and watched with pride as the youth was powerless to resist his will.

Heero smiled bloodily, and the young man beamed like he had just discovered a mountain of gold. The vampire spread his arms wide and the grinning youth stepped fearlessly into his embrace, angling his head back as if to accept a lover's kiss. He drew the willing man up into his arms and almost tenderly kissed the nape of the others neck. A look of bliss filled the victim's face and remained fixed there even as the color drained from it. Heero felt a new feeling swell through him, a mixture of pride and power coursed though his consciousness, and he knew that this had been the sweetest kill of all.

The last of the runners was calling for his friends, and it drew Heero to him. He almost walked right into Heero who was standing motionless in the mist, spotting him only moments before. The youth's eyes went wide as he met the other's and saw the beauty that lay within. The angel spread his wings and took him into his arms. Heero took his time draining this one, savoring the rush of endorphins released by the young man in his arms. Ah, life could be so sweet when one took the time to truly savor it.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Duo smiled as he watched the last of his pursuers fall to the dark hunter's will. Heero had survived his first blood lust. Master J had warned him that it might take more then one kill to calm him down, and he was right. Good thing Duo knew a thing or two about street life and was able to smuggle Heero into London during the daylight hours. It's tougher then one might think to transport a coffin through the streets of London but it had been worth it. He was able to set him up near the park on the bad side of town. It was always easy to find someone to play with in that part of town.

He took stock of his vampiric charge as Heero finished his dinner. Heero was dressed in thigh high calfskin boots that had the tops turned in that cavalier swordsman style. His deep indigo velvet skin tight leggings left just enough for the imagination. On his chest he wore a loose fitting sky blue silk shirt with lacy ruffs along the half open neckline, with a silk tie cord crisscrossing his chest like a cats cradle. The cloak that helped cover Heero's wings was nowhere to be seen, but Duo had packed a spare back at the safehouse. Duo looked down at the torn mess that was his own silk shirt. Damn, Heero, had managed to keep his shirt in better shape then Duo's even in the throes of his blood lust. Oh well, silk really wasn't his thing anyway. He prefered cotton every day, cotton breathed.

Duo cast off the tattered shirt and stretched. His feline ears twitched as he heard the fourth body fall, and Duo knew it was time to seal the bond. He lightly bounded out of the tree and felt Heero's mesmeric gaze turn on him.

"Slow down there partner," Duo said with a grin, "you should damn well know that doesn't work on me."

Heero hissed and leapt at the grinning youth. Duo easily dodged the clumsy attack and tried a different tactic.

_Stop! _He shouted mentally to Heero. _It's me Heero, you need to focus. _

Heero paused in his attack, listening to the voice in his head once more.

_Think Heero, remember the pact between your Master J and my pack! _

Heero's face contorted as he fought to regain control of his mind once more.

_Come to me Heero, feed from me and I will help you remember! _

Heero's mind latched on the prospect of food and leapt for the were. Duo caught the vampire easily and allowed the other to sink his fangs into his hard abdomen. Within moments Heero regained control of his rebellious body and relaxed enough to meet Duo's gaze.

"Why must you always make me feed from your abdomen?" He growled.

"Hey, we only just met three days ago. I need more than just a few dates to allow necking." Duo chided.


	2. New friends

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, despite all my wishing that it was. I also do not own "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" nor do I own Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's "Mycroft Holmes".

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was warm in the small cellar. All about him was the sent of disuse and decay, mingled with the smell of ash and soot from the glowing furnace. Duo swung the iron door open and a blast of heat filled the air forcing him to take a step back.. He smirked and hefted the last body into furnace to begin cremation. Like the three before it the corpse lit up like a match and began to flail about. Duo shook his head and closed the door on the thrashing corpse.

"I can't wait until Heero learns enough self control not to drain every last drop and infect the corpses," Duo muttered under his breath.

Duo waited a few minutes until the noise inside the furnace died off and then he turned and headed upstairs. He was met at the top of the staircase by his ward, the fledgling vampire Heero Yuy who was holding Duo's duffel bag at arms length like a plague victim.

"Relax, it can't hurt you," Duo chided as he snatched the bag from the others hand.

"Let me guess, family heirloom?" Heero responded dryly.

"Yeah, something like that," Duo replied opening the duffel.

The two stood in silence as the vampire watched the bare chested were dig through his precious bag. He was once again mesmerized by the enormous life energy the other radiated like the sun. Duo showed no signs of the bite he had received earlier that evening; no sign of wooziness from the pint of blood he lad lost; no signs of fatigue from lugging four bodies through the wood two under each arm; no sign of distress at having to feed living humans to a vampire, and then disposing of the leftovers when he was done. He was vibrant, alive in ways Heero had never seen any living thing be before. How could someone like that stand to serve someone who's survival depended on snuffing that life from others?

"There it is," Duo cried out triumphantly, pulling something that looked like a black rag out of his bag.

"You made me go and fetch your . . . _duffel_, out of that- _car_ - which I still refuse to call a vampire limo - for a bit of torn black cloth?" Heero snorted, his voice thick with sarcasm.

"Hey this isn't just any piece of black cloth," Duo protested pulling the tattered T-shirt on, "This is an official Grateful Dead concert shirt from their last tour. It's a collector's item!"

"Yes, but if you insist on wearing it, the trash man won't be able to collect it," Heero snorted.

Duo shrugged, his infectious grin spreading, "I thought you of all people would appreciate the irony of a man like myself being a Dead Head."

"Is this some kind of play on words on my un-dead status?" Heero frowned

"Forget it," Duo shrugged, "let's just say that this shirt has sentimental value to me and move on, ok?"

Heero nodded solemnly, "Acceptable. Now, can you finally tell me who owns a home in the middle of London park, and why is it that they allowed you to enter and dispose of bodies here?"

Duo's grin widened. "Didn't you know that this is one of the Winner holdings?"

Heero's eyebrows raised slightly in recognition. "Surely you don't mean the Winner Family?"

"Yep, the one and the same. It seems that this house, and all of the parklands around it are his. When the city founders built this city, he refused to sell his land, and any who tried to encroach on it disappeared, never to be seen again. Eventually the city grew up around it and he graciously allowed the city folk to enjoy his woods, at their own risk of course. To this day the park is a kind of taboo land that only the desperate or the ignorant ever enter willingly."

"But the Winner Family doesn't live in London, they are currently living somewhere in the Middle East."

Duo shrugged, "I'll take your word for it, I never did take much interest in that set. What's your point?"

"Who's the caretaker of this house?"

"Ah, just some ancient mariner, I think he said his name was . . . ."

"Samuel Taylor, but most folks just call me Sam." Replied a voice from the other side of the house.

The man at the far end of the room was leaning on the door sill with an air of indifference. He was dressed in a rather tattered maritime outfit that Heero could not readily recognize. He had a red scarf holding back his disheveled and matting hair away from a narrow face accented by a long thin mustache and a goatee braided into twin braids. His loose cotton shirt fell open to mid chest revealing a most disturbing necklace.

"Is that man wearing a dead albatross around his neck?" Heero said in a disgusted undertone to Duo.

Duo quickly caught Heero's eye and tried to signal him to be silent, something Heero promptly ignored. "Sam, why are you wearing a dead albatross around your neck?"

"Ah my young lad, I'm so glad you asked me that," The mariner said as he staggered towards the two men.

"What's wrong with him? Is he drunk?" Heero asked Duo softly.

"Oh, do you mean why is he doing this?" Duo asked mimicking Sam's staggering gate for a moment, "I suspect it has something to do with wandering around for untold years with a dead albatross around his neck, heavy things albatrosses."

"Ah," Heero nodded..

It took Sam a full five minutes to make his way to the pair of men by the basement door. He flashed a smile that would make a dentist cringe to Duo.

"I knew you could not get enough on my story lad, and now you've brought me a new audience as well," Sam said.

"You know me, I'm jut a glutton for punishment," Dup quipped halfheartedly.

"At where to begin?" He cleared his throat and in a tone strong and rich began his tale. "It is an ancient mariner . . . ."

Duo groaned and thought of ways to get back at Heero for making him sit through this story again.

Hours Later . . . . . . . .

" . . . . a sadder and a wiser man, he rose the morrow morn" Sam finished somberly.

"Ah," Heero nodded sagely, "wouldn't have been far simpler to just say that the albatross you wear around is part of a curse you have to bear?"

"Aye lad that it would be, but it's damned hard to find someone to talk to when you are wearing a dead bird about yer neck."

Duo clapped his hands together once and the two men turned and stared. "Well Gentlemen, now that the night has been wasted, I propose we put our UV challenged friend here into the spare room. Dawn is just thirty minutes away."

"But of course, were be my manners." Sam chuckled. "Come along youngster, lets get you tucked in for the day."

Duo supervised the preparations and made certain the room was sealed up good and tight. Contrary to popular mythology, sunlight could not destroy a vampire, but it could reduce one to dust and that meant gathering up all the ash and then reanimating it with some blood at nightfall. It was a royal pain in the ass, and he did not want to have to sweep and reanimate his ward if was at all possible to avoid it.

_I'll try not to go to pieces on you_, Heero teased Duo mentally.

_Damn straight you will,_ Duo retorted. _Get some sleep, I've got an apartment to go set up, and I bet you didn't even drive my car here did you?_

_Sorry_ . . . . . Heero's voice faded from his mind. Dawn had arrived.

"Well Sam, I'd best be on my way, long hike back to the car you know," Duo said, slinging the duffel over his shoulder.

"Are you sure you can't stay and chat for a while?" Sam asked sadly

"No time for that, I've gotta get going before my neighbors get suspicious. See you tonight Sam," Duo waved heading for the door. "I'll be back before dusk."

Duo let himself out the front door and breathed a sigh of relief, that man could talk for days. The mansion had been built as a house, then had been modified into a stone tower fortress, much like the fabled tower of London. It had been the style back then, and most wealthy families who could afford to do it did. The Winners were no exception. Unlike the tower of London, the outer defensive wall was still intact and - except for a few modern changes - as forbidding as ever. Privacy was an essential to the Winners and their guests. He quickly crossed the manicured lawns to the side gate that exited to the park and made his way to the wood beyond.

Morning fog still clung to the woodland, like a mother refusing to accept her child was growing up. All around scattered birdsong filled the air, filing the stillness with the song of life, of rebirth. Duo stopped and took it all in, the cool mist . . . the trees . . . the song . . . then the smell of last night's kills reached his nose. The enormity of what he had done hit him like an oncoming car. Tears sprang unbidden to his eyes as he remembered the four youths he had led to their demise in this wood. He made no attempt to stop their warm salty flow. Even though the four boys had most likely ended many lives in these woods, and wrecked countless more, each had once had a mother, and Duo cried for their loss.

They were predators, he told himself, scum who preyed on the helpless and the weak. Scum like that need to be purged from society, because it was scum like that took . . . Duo shuddered once, and then steeled his resolve once more. Enough tears for those scum, they would have shed none for him after they had beaten or slain him. He closed himself off from the pain, closed his eyes and opened his senses to the wood. Cool mist lightly caressed his tear streaked face and exposed arms, sending a small shiver down his spine. Woodland sounds caressed his tired ears with the life and vitality of the woods. Gentle tendrils of scent reminded him of the forests back home and the days of good hunting with the pack. The smell of death was in those woods also, only they were the hunters, and the game of the woods their prey.

Duo's instincts took over, moving him through the woods with feline grace towards the city on the other side. Be fore he knew it the sounds of the city began to wash over him, bathing his ears with their white oblivion. His mind snapped back into clear focus as he drew near the city and nonchalantly stepped onto the city streets and blended in with the normal citizens of London. It took him a half hour to reach his apartment that he had just leased yesterday. It was located on 222 Baker St, and it had taken Heero's connections to pull it off.

Parked in front of was Duo's vampire limo he had affectionately named Scythe. It was a 1956 Vintage Hearse, pained glossy black with thick black drapes covering the long back viewing windows. Ornate filagree etching scrolled around the borders of the three rear viewing window's giving the appearance of layer of frost about the edges. A pair of stylized vintage hurricane lamps hung from either side of the rear loading gate, giving the rear of the car the appearance of an old world stage coach. On the hood was a small chromed skull with red LED's in the eye sockets that lit up whenever the car was started. Duo smiled and ran his hand over the hood lovingly.

"I'd watch those hands if I were you," a voice called out from behind him.

He turned to see an imposing figure of a man sitting on the steps of the flat next to his. Duo had wanted desperately to get his flat so that could claim he lived at 221 Baker St, but the current tenant had stubbornly refused to move.

"Is it yours?" Duo asked with a grin.

"No," the man replied, "it's my neighbor's, and I will ask you to keep your hands off it."

Duo's smile broke like the dawn of a new day, "You must be Mycroft. I"m Duo Maxwell, your next door neighbor."

Mycroft's shook his head and laughed, "I should have guessed, you look just as crazy as your car."

Duo shrugged and offered his hand to the other man, "Guilty as charged. I'm an aspiring archaeologist with a passion for all things ancient."

Mycroft shook it, "Well, that explains the vintage of the car, but what it doesn't explain is: why a hearse?"

"Ah," Duo grinned, "you haven't met my roommate."

"Roommate?" Mycroft questioned. "What kind of roommate requires a hearse?"

"One that's been dead for several thousand years," Duo stated flatly.

"A Mummy." he said nodding, "Then you must have a mummy case as well, which would explain the need for a car with reinforced rear suspension and a cargo space large enough to carry a coffin - or to be more precise - sarcophagus."

"Whoa, check out the big brain on Mycroft! Are you some kind of detective?" Duo asked impressed.

"In a manner of speaking. I do some freelance consulting for Scotland Yard now and again. It's more of a hobby really."

"What do you do for a living?"

Mycroft shrugged, "Read, play bridge or chess, oh yes, and the occasional consulting job for Scotland Yard. You see, I'm what you might call a Gentleman of Means."

Duo whistled appreciatively, "Well, I got an inheritance from my grandfather when he died so that I could follow my dream of becoming an archeologist. In fact, he's where I got Ramses!"

"I hate to be the one to tell you, but I'm sure they have Ramses in the Cairo Museum."

Duo's smile brightened, "I know that now, but when I was younger my grandfather insisted that's who it was and the name kind of stuck. I'll introduce him to you tomorrow, after finish getting him unpacked. He's a fragile old man and even with a classy ride like this I have to pack him carefully for transit to insure he doesn't get damaged.."

"I'll look forward to it. Don't worry about your car, I'll keep my eye on it."

"Thanks man, I've got quite a bit of unpacking to do. I'll see you later!"

Mycroft watched the younger man bound up the small flight of steps and into his flat. There was more to his story then he is letting on, he decided inwardly, His new neighbor might prove to be interesting after all. He would have to wait and see.


	3. Angel In Red

Note: Gundam Wing Is not mine. I am merely dabbling in universe and taking them allong for the ride. So far the Have not complained.

The crypt was cool and silent, lit only by a few scattered candelabra. Nestled inside were five stone pedestals, each supporting a spotlessly polished white coffin. Even though it was below ground, it was free of any moisture or mildew. This was one of several "guest" chambers the Winner family maintained for company that might drop by for a visit. After the sun set, the occupant of the last casket shifted and then the lid was slowly opened from the inside. Heero sat up in his velvet lined casket and looked for his attendant.

_Duo, where are you?_ He asked via their mental link.

_I'm trying to get to past our rather talkative host. It seems he thinks I have nothing better to do then sit and listen to him. _The disgust was quite evident in Duo's tone.

_Tell him I need you now and get down here._ Heero demanded forcibly.

_Got it,_ Duo reported throwing a mock mental salute, _One patented Heero Yuy brush off, coming up._

Heero heard a crash, and them Sam's wail followed by the sound of someone making their way quickly down stairs. A few moments later he saw the were turn the corner and stroll over to his casket. Today Duo was wearing a, black collarless less shirt, a pair of black parachute pants, and his favorite pair of black converse sneakers. Heero sighed inwardly and thought to himself he would have to change the were's sense of fashion.

"What did you do to our host?" Heero asked arching an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said I would," Duo blinked innocently, "I gave him one of your_ I'll kill you _glares, then pushed him out of the way and rushed down to be by your side."

Heero sighed, "the glare should have been enough to get him to move without force."

"Heero, That man has been cursed to wander forever with a dead albatross around his neck, do you honestly believe a dirty look will dissuade him from talking to you?"

"You might be right about that, " Heero acknowledged. "But he still is our host and it is bad manners to injure him."

"You should have thought of that before you told me to_ get down here now_. You know this bond between us compels me to come to you without delay when you demand it."

"But that is for . . ." Heero started.

Duo raised a hand and silenced Heero, "I know why it's there, just like I know it's a two way street. How do you think I was able to keep you from feeding until I got you into the woods? All I'm saying is that we are partners in this pact, not master and servant, despite what either of us thinks."

"I don't think of you as a servant," Heero protested

"No? Then why where you thinking I needed to improve my fashion sense a few minutes ago?"

Heero looked startled. He'd forgotten that through the bond they could read each others surface thoughts.

"_Exactly_," Duo smiled tapping the side of his nose. "Now, I packed along a change of clothing for you and I took some time today to scope out a good feeding ground."

Heero took the clothing gratefully and began to change while Duo outlined his plans for the night.

"Now the way I see it is we have to watch the body count, because even in a city of this size a string of missing persons will be noticed after a while. So here's my plan . . ."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Night shrouded the back ally streets in the infamous White Chapel district, cloaking in shadows the nocturnal activities of its occupants. Vice and sin were sold like commodities to be had and every thing and every one had a price. In this ally, the dealers vied for position, hawking their slow death with fancy names and protecting their cut of the action with blade and bullet. Directly across the way were the users, trying desperately to sell them selves to anyone in the hopes of taking another ride on their own personal pale horse. This was the promised hunting ground, and the buffet offered was varied and best of all prone to keep their own secrets.

Heero's arrival in White Chapel was noted by all. He was dressed in crushed red velvet suit coat with tails and a pair red velvet leggings that fit like he was poured into them. A waterfall of white linen ruff cascaded from his throat down to his waist, drawing all eyes up to look at his pale perfect face surrounded by a halo of tousled brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Dealers frowned and fingered their weapons, junkies ran fingers through their hair and prepared their pitch. The devil in red strolled past both groups and paused at an empty ally just beyond the watching eyes. He made no effort to hide his actions, he merely turned and looked at both parties and then stepped into the empty alley.

Neither group moved at first, each waiting to see what the intent of the newcomer was. It was a user that broke first. She felt the shakes coming on as her body demanded its fix. A quick hand through her blonde hair to straighten it and she began to make her way to alley, tentatively at first, then with more urgency as she drew closer. John or pusher, narc or psycho she had to have a fix and she had to have it soon. Rounding the corner, she hiked her skirt up a little to show more of her emaciated legs and make it clear to the alley's occupant exactly what her intentions were.

"Hey Mister, looking for a good time?" She asked, trying to sound inviting.

The man turned to face her, "My child, it is you I'm looking for."

Heero smiled and turned up his Vampiric glamour, calming her racing heart and easing her shakes. His eyes probed hers and he felt her urgent meet for a fix, felt her cravings, so like his own and felt pity for the poor creature. Her thoughts and memories flooded into him then: a run away, forced to self herself on the streets to live, taking drugs to dull the memories of the life her choices forced her into. She was prey for all who would prey on her. He nodded inwardly, she would be the perfect tester.

"Come here to me child," Heero said, his smile warm.

She was enthraled by the glow that seemed to dance around the man in the alleyway. He was so gentle, so kind and beautiful, so perfect that she could almost see wings sprout from behind his back Could this be the guardian angel that her mother said watched out for every one? Tears of rapture began to fill her eyes as she stepped into his waiting arms and lost herself in his gaze.

Heero nuzzled the girls neck, feeling the strong pulse of the artery just beneath the skin. She was his for the taking, and he felt his need swirl in time with hers.

_Heero!_ Duo cut through his thoughts like an arctic wind. _Stick with the plan, check her arms for needle track marks, and then feed there!_

Heero reluctantly pulled away from the girl's neck and took her left arm gingerly in his hands. There were a series of needle wounds in ans around the inside bend of her elbow, Duo was right. He sank down to one knee like a gentleman preparing to kiss a ladies hand good night and brought the slender arm up to his mouth.

_Remember Heero, no more then one unit of blood,_ Duo mentally chastised. _Oh and don't forget . . . _

_Yes I know! _Heero hissed back mentally, _I must try and detox her as much as possible in the process! Now let me feed_!

Heero sunk his fangs in just deep enough to hit the vein and finally began to drink.

Almost an hour had gone by and the other users began to get jittery . The girl that had left to meet the stranger in red had not returned, and that usually meant one of two things: she got her fix from him, or met her end by him. Traffic had been slow that night and prospects to earn a score had been slim, but no one wanted to risk the uncertainty of the alley, and the stranger within. Then, as if it were some kind of miracle, the girl was seen emerging from the alley unharmed and made her way back to others. Hopeful looks were cast her way as the others who haven't scored looked pleadingly at her. She smiled and addressed the group in hushed tones.

"I know none of you will believe me, but I just found the answer to all our prayers," She said with a smile.

"Did it hurt much?" asked one woman.

"What's he pushing?" asked another.

"Can I get a hit?" came another shaking voice. "God, I need a something bad!"

The woman saw the young man was practically doubled over with the shakes. He was in withdrawal, just like she had been. Her angel would help him, he could help them all.

"Come with me, my guardian angel awaits with your salvation," She said, a rapturous look in her eyes.

"Come off it Relena," Came the voice of Carl, oldest of the users in the ally and unofficial watchman of the group, "You can't honestly believe that someone who came to White Chapel could possibly be an angel?"

Relena met Carl's eyes with a calm unlike the junkie he had seen just an hour before and stated with absolute certainty: "Yes."

Her new calm demeanor and convinced those who had not scored tonight that at the very least she had gotten a sample of something that made her think she saw an angel. The young man and three others left with Relena and made their way back to the ally she had just left, each hoping for something to get them through the night. Carl watched them go and when the last of them disappeared into the alley he crossed the street and made his way over to the pushers on the other side. He was met by a pair of pushers who had been waiting for his arrival.

"What have you got for us Carl?"

"We've got trouble, there is a new player in the next alley, and what he has must be good.," Carl stated flatly.

"Explain."

"You all know Relena Darlian," Carl said bringing a round of knowing chuckles from the pushers. "Well, the Relena I saw today was the same one we saw two years ago when she first came to White Chapel."

That simple statement was met with stunned silence. "There is no way that could be. We broke her!"

"No," Carl said shaking his head gravely, "I know what I saw, and what I saw was the old Relena, not the broken one we've all passed around."

"This is bad, if word of this gets back to . . . "

"I know," Carl said, cutting the other off. "Whoever this newcomer is, and whatever he's peddling, it's a threat to our business. He has to go."

The others nodded in agreement and dispersed. Damn, he thought to himself, blood will be spilled here before too long, and that meant cops. Oh well, he sighed inwardly, cops were better then the alternative. If they ever discovered what had happened to their carefully laid plans . . . Carl shuddered. He waited a few moments before shuffling back to the other users, staggering a bit to look as if he just scored another rocket ride to oblivion.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

If the realm of heaven was reserved only for those of pure undying faith, then a portal to that blessed plane was opened in the back ally of White Chapel by a Scarlet Angel. Six eyes viewed his terrible beauty through the rapturous haze of pure undying devotion. Here was the Guardian Angel that Relena had told them of, and he had taken each of the fallen into his arms and removed the shackles that held them. It was a true miracle that he had come to them, and they would follow him to the ends of the earth.

"My children," The Vampire Yuy said in a fatherly tone. "I have freed each of you from the burden of addiction. I would encourage each of you to stay clean, and return here tomorrow. Each of you should bring one that need my help with you. If you all do as I say I will reward you with yet another visit the following night."

"But what I if too many come and we cannot all fit in this alley way?" the boy asked.

"Then I will find a new place for us to gather."

"How will we live?" one woman asked.

"Get off your backs, and find jobs. If you pool your resources together you can earn a decent enough living to say clean." Heero replied warmly.

"How can we find you?" Relena asked.

"Do all I ask and I will always find you. I must go now, but I shall return tomorrow night after dark. Hopefully, I will see you all again. Child," Heero said turning to Relena, "since you were the one who brought the others to me, I will leave them in your care. See to it they do not stray."

He smiled then, and the radiance of it blinded them all with a halo of brilliant white light. A gentle breeze wafted through the alley way carrying the musk of sandalwood gently to those who could not see him go. When their eyes slowly adjusted back to the gloom of the alley, the angel was gone. Four set's of eyes turned to Relena, looking for guidance. She saw the same uncertainty she felt trembling within mirrored in their eyes, and firmed up her resolve. How often did one get a mandate from above like this? There was no way she would fail.

"Come with me," She said with a voice of velvet steel, "I know of a shelter nearby where we can stay until we get on our feet. The manager is fair and doesn't abuse his position. All he requires is that you stay clean and help around the shelter. "

The others just nodded dutifully and shuffled after her as she lead the way out of the alley. As they reached the street a familiar voiced greeted them.

"Hey man, what happened back there?" Carl asked. "It's a calm night but all of a sudden a blast of wind blows a pile of trash out into the streets."

Relena frowned and narrowed her eyes, " Carl, did you shoot-up tonight?"

He paused before answering, "Yes."

"Well that explains the hallucination you had," she said, a look of pity in her eyes. " Look, We're going to a shelter tonight, why don't you come along?"

"No thank you!" Carl replied, shaking his head in disgust. "Besides you know they don't let junkies and whores stay there anyhow."

"Well, thankfully none of us qualify as whores or junkies then." She pushed him to one side and continued leading her charges away from the alley they has been both prison and home. Carl waited until they had left his street before he made his way to the empty alley to confront the dealer in red. The alley was empty. He counted three doors that could have used to exit the alley and swore angrily to himself. Her dammed relatives must have sent an agent to find her. They were the only ones with pockets deep enough to secure a back way in and out of an alley like this. Dammit, if they had located her . . . No, she could be relocated, and the agent in red . . . well, he will be in for a bit of a surprise when he returned tomorrow. A nasty Surprise.

Duo frowned as he watched the snitch scan the alley for his ward. That mas was no junkie, his mind was too keen, and his eye too sharp. He'd have do some digging on that one, see what the snitch's angle was, and what was his fascination with the blonde. Later Duo he chastised himself, right now he would have a rather annoyed vampire loitering on his rooftop waiting to be let in. Quietly he made his way across the rooftop to the little bag he had left in the shadows. He took a few moments to toss his shirt , shoes and jeans into the pak before zipping it shut. God how he hated the loose fitting black spandex shorts he was wearing, but he knew it was the only thing that would survive the change.

He took one deep breath to steady himself, then he let the change flow through him, like a warm stream. Flesh flowed like water as his body changed.. Limbs lengthened and muscled out into coiled springs, silken black fur covered his body like a shadow, claws slid out of their long confinement to cut the air, and his tail grew and twitched in feline anticipation of a late night stalk. Duo scooped the backpack up and secured it to his back and waist and set out at a bound for home. From rood top to rooftop he leapt with feline grace, gaining confidence and he prowled his concrete jungle. Too soon it was over and he arrived home to find an anxious Heero awaiting his return.

"In the future, leave this door unlocked so I don't have to wait for you to come back on foot," Heero quickly scanned the were, "or on paw as it were."

Duo shifted back to human form and removed his backpack, looking for his keys. "There is no way I'm leaving this sweet pad unlocked so that cat buglers can come in and clean the place out when we are not home. Look I'll have some keys made today so you can let yourself in, but that's the best I am willing to do."

Heero rolled his eyes, "Fine, a key then, just make certain I have one when I awake tomorrow."

"Deal." Duo grinned opening the door and bowing gallantly, "Age before beauty."


	4. A Few Necessities

Note: Gundam Wing is not mine, and all the wishing in the world will not change that fact.

Sunlight slipped into the bedroom through the gaps in the curtains like uninvited children. Gentle fingers of light caressed the antiquities that lined the room, passing from one to next as if searching for something and leaving only trace amounts of heat behind to mark their passing. One spot drew them like a magnet, and soon all the wandering rays focused on one point, softly highlighting the halo of hair that framed the sleeping man's face. The man groaned and tried to turn away, but the sun was drawn to his face, like a moth to the flame.

"Dammed curtains," Duo muttered throwing an arm over his sleepy eyes.

It was no use. He was awake and painfully aware that he had several projects to get started on before Heero woke up this evening. A quick glance at the clock told him he had slept a whole three hours this time, a new record! Oh well, once Heero was settled and able to fend for himself, Duo would be able to indulge in things like sleep, and possibly even a social life. Yeah, right, and maybe winged monkeys might fly out his butt.

Duo slipped out of bed and padded over to the bathroom for a quick shower and shave so he could face the day. One half hour with a blow dryer and 100 strokes with a brush later, Duo left the bathroom and made his way to the bedroom at the end of the hall, braiding his waist length hair as he went. He snapped the hair tie on the end as he reached the back bedroom and paused for a moment, preparing himself for what lay within. Another deep breath and he pulled the door open and pushed his way inside.

The velvet darkness within rubbed against his naked flesh. Threads of silken gossamer tickled his face and neck, sending a shiver up his spine. He pushed in deeper against the heavy darkness, trying hard to ignore the fact that something that felt like a snake brushed past his ankles as he moved deeper into the room. Just a little further, I just need to get a little further, he told himself. It was no use, the smells of dried blood and old death assailed his nostrils, sending another shiver down his spine, one fueled by a more primal darkness. Duo reached the back of the room and felt for the foot locker that was lying there. Exhaling in relief when he found it, he picked it up and beat a hasty retreat from the room, hastily closing the door behind him.

Why he had left his clothes in that room he would never know, but they were free now. He returned to his room and placed the chest at the foot of his bed. It only took a few minutes to pull himself together and make his way to the kitchen for a quick cup of coffee and a bagel. Duo was out the door ten minutes later.

"Ah, so you do rise this side of noon," a familiar voice chuckled.

"I can see why you're a detective Mycroft," Duo said with a smirk, "Nothing gets past you."

"Hey, you promised to introduce me to your roommate today, so I thought I'd hang out and try and catch you,"

Duo smacked his forehead, "Of course, I promised to introduce you to Ramses. Where are my manners? Please, come on in, just excuse the mess, I'm not fully moved in yet."

Mycroft grunted in surprise as his eyes took in the decor of his neighbor's apartment. The walls were all paneled in English oak, faded to a nice warm brown by the fickle English sun. Antiques lined every wall. Here were artifacts from Greece, there were statues from Tibet, and off in a far corner he thought he saw a few items from China. It looked like someone had robbed a museum to decorate this home.

"Ramses has his own room, he's over here." Duo called over his shoulder heading towards the front bedroom.

Duo stopped when he realized that he had lost his guest back at the entry way. Mycroft was studying a Greek bust that stood on a pedestal in his living room.

"Ain't she a beauty," Duo said with a sigh, "Grandpa told me that was a bust of Helen of Troy. You know, the face that launched a thousand ships?"

"She's beautiful enough to be Helen," Mycroft sighed pulling himself away from the bust. "Your grand father had quite a collection, not to mention quite an imagination."

"Yep, he was the best," Duo sighed sadly, "He was the one who took me in after my parents died, and instilled my love of adventure in me. You might have heard of him, his name was Clark Savage Jr."

Mycroft shook his head, "Nope, I can't say that I have, but he must have been quite a man."

"He was," Duo said and then fell silent for a moment. Silently he turned back in the direction he had been heading earlier. "Anyhow, Ramses is back here."

Mycroft took his cue and followed Duo dutifully into the bedroom, letting the subject of Duo's late grandfather drop. The room was filled with Egyptian artifacts, all arranged tastefully about the room, but the main focus was the sarcophagus that stood open against the far wall. A dried mummy, his arms crossed over his chest stood behind a sheet of plexiglass that was secured over the top of the sarcophagus. A few tattered linens preserved his dignity, and a cracked and faded funerary mask covered his head and rested gently on his shoulders. With an air of silence, Mycroft approached the preserved man and tried to imagine what he might have looked like when he was alive, using the damaged lines of the mask as a guide.

"I can see how you might have thought this was the king Ramses, he looks so . . regal. Tell me, have you ever removed the mask?"

"Na, Grandpa said it's disrespectful to steal from the dead. That mask and his dignity are all Ramses has left, I couldn't take either from him."

Mycroft chuckled, "That's a funny philosophy for an archeologist to have."

"Not at all," Duo said, his smile returning, "Archeologists only dig up what others have left behind. It's a dirty thankless job. It's only the few that find burial sites laden with treasure that get all the press."

"Point," Mycroft conceded and chuckled. "Detectives get the same rap, Every one assumes we drive Ferarris and have butlers and beautiful women at our beck and call."

"You mean you don't?" Duo said shocked.

"Nope, I usually take a cab or the metro, gas costs too much."

"Amen to that," Duo laughed, "Well, I need to go run some errands, but you are welcome to stay and look around if you like."

Mycroft shook his head, "Thanks, but I would be tempted to help myself to some of your collection. Then I would probably be called on to crack the case of the missing artifacts, and that could just get plain embarrassing."

"At least I'll know where to start looking if something goes missing."

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was cleaner then the alley he had watched last night, but not by much. The locksmiths shop was near the rear of the alley, nestled in-between a pair of pawnshops selling hastily cleaned merchandise for a quick sale. Duo had been told that this locksmith was an artist, and his work could even satisfy a fashionista like Heero. With a sigh and a silent prayer, he stepped into the locksmith's shop.

His nose was assailed with the smells of living greenery as he stood in the doorway of what looked for all the world like an atrium. Cool travertine tiles paved the way through the foliage towards the counter where a large man sat reading the news. Every hair on the back of his neck stood on end. This place was not what it seemed. Where in the seven hells did J send him? Duo masked his confusion with a practiced air and strolled towards the counter, seemingly without a care in the world.

"Hello there," Duo smiled, "I'm looking for a locksmith named Finn MacCool."

The large man lingered over his paper for a moment longer before responding. "I'm Finn MacCool, but I'm sorry to say I'm no locksmith."

"Oh," Duo sighed, "and your services came so highly recommended to me by Master J. Apparently he was mistaken."

"Master J Huh," Finn snorted. "I guess this means he finally made an heir. Took him long enough. What can I help you with today my good were?"

"I promised my ward I would get him his own key to his apartment, but he is a bit of a," Duo paused for a moment looking for the right word, "aficionado for his clothing accessories."

"I should have guessed that any progeny of J's would be a fashionista. I'll need a copy of the key to work with, and some time but I'm sure my smiths will make you proud. I will assume you will want yours made of gold, but what about the fashionista? Should I do gold for him as well, or would you rather it made in silver so you can beg off his unwanted attentions?"

Duo smiled coldly, "We are both male, I do not think I will have a problem fending off his affections. Gold will be fine."

"Oh to be young and naive," Finn crooned holding his abnormally large palm out to Duo.

Duo shook his head and took the key off his ring. "This is my only copy, I will need it back today so I can go home."

"Do not worry, I will have your keys ready and waiting for you at Mycroft's before you get home." Finn smiled at Duo's look of shock, "Don't look so surprised, Mycroft is a good friend of mine. You might say I do a bit of freelance occult research for him from time to time. Pardon me for a moment."

Finn stood, towering over Duo and strode over to the large wooden door that sat behind him. Duo felt a blast of heat, and the smell of deep underground caverns blow through the room as Finn showed the key to a pair of slender men with delicate features dressed in thick leather aprons. Try as he might, Duo could not overhear the words that were exchanged between the three men. A moment later, with the conversation finished, door was closed once more.

"Here you go," Finn said handing the key back to Duo. "I'll have your new keys to you this evening."

"Don't you need it to make my copies?"

"Why, they've already seen it. It's rather crude by their standards so they would rather not have to look at it any more then necessary." Finn smiled at Duo's confused look, "Not to worry lad, they are the very best craftsmen I know. Now go about your business and look for me this evening."

"Ok," Duo said shaking his head in disbelief as he headed for the door. "Hey wait, how much do I owe you for the keys?"

Finn chuckled, "I'll send the bill to J."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

White Chapel looked worse in the daylight hours. Refuse and debris was the prominent decoration for the region, be it human or not. Scattered here and there were houses of hope, trying to clean the human debris from the street and transform them once more into respectable citizens. The front doors might have well been rotating considering how fast the citizens became debris once more. Poverty was a disease, and there was no quick cure.

Duo kept a sharp lookout for the blond and the small group of "converts" from the night before. For his plan to succeed, she and the others would have to fixate on their new "angelic high" and crave it like they craved their previous fix. This first batch was the tester, and if it failed Duo would be forced to come up with another idea. He wanted nothing more then to keep his nights of body disposal to a minimum.

Fortune smiled on the were as he rounded the corner and saw group of derelicts huddled around an old packing crate. A ring of familiar faces circled the base protecting the passionate woman who was preaching from on top.

" . . . You all remember how we were yesterday. Every one of us had the shakes, willing to crawl through a bed of broken glass just to get something to make life seem a little more bearable for a few more hours. Look at us now! Not one of has a single shake or jitter. Listen to my voice; it has strength and vigor again. Our eyes are clear, are minds are our own. What are we on you ask! I'll tell you what we are on. We are on a spiritual high brought to us by our guardian angel."

"I'm not a good person," a shaking voice said.

"None of us were good people," Relena crooned, "but we all got a second chance. You can too, all of you can. The angel told me to gather a flock and he would bless us with freedom from our addictions, and set us on the proper path."

"How will we survive?" another sad voice cried out, "I've not eaten for days and I'm in bad need of a fix."

"Come with us, we are lodging at the clinic just down the street. If you promise to let them give you a through pat down to make sure you are not carrying any drugs, they will see that you get food, and a safe place to sleep. Get some rest and then join us on our pilgrimage . . ."

Duo had heard enough as he slipped back around the corner. They had gotten lucky and had made at least one true convert to their cause, and she would bring others to them. He felt a weight fall free from his chest as he realized that they might be able to find a way to survive in this city without killing. A movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention. His nose caught a familiar sent; it was that junkie informer from the other night.

There was something odd about his smell, something that Duo couldn't readily identify. He quickened his pace and turned into an empty alley. Two inhuman leaps later and he was on the rooftop. A minute later the informant looked cautiously around the corner into the alley Duo had so recently vacated. The look of confusion that crossed his face told Duo volumes: someone was already taking a serious interest in their activities. As he stepped into the alley and scratched his head another vagrant came whimpering up to him. Duo strained his ears to learn all he could.

"Carl," the newcomer wheedled, "Lena is saying that her 'angel' will be coming back tonight to visit again. They are going to go to the same alley as before and wait for it again tonight."

"Is that all?" Carl hissed.

"Yah Carl, I swear it is," the junkie pleaded, "Can I get my fix now Carl, I did like you asked!"

Carl pulled a small baggie from his coat and handed it to the shaking man, who proceeded to skitter off to a dark corner of the alley to shoot up. Duo's eyes narrowed as he watched Carl pull a cell phone out of his coat.

"It's Carl," He said in a commanding tone. "Gather up some boys, we have to end this little miracle worker's career tonight."

He sat silent for a moment. "No I am not over-reacting, not only has he revived Relena Darlian back into the girl she once was, he's got her converting them as fast as she can to 'see the light' with her. Do you understand what that means?"

Carl paused again, "Your damned well right it does. Once the press gets word that she is alive and well, all hell is going to break loose. "

Another pause followed, "I don't care what it takes, get them here tonight, I want this 'angel' dead and Relena back under our control."

Duo watched as Carl hung up his phone and made his way back onto the street. Duo shook his head in wonder. What was so special about that blond – Relena? – That would rate such a reaction? He glanced down at his watch and noted that evening was approaching fast. He had to get back home and meet Finn for his keys, and be sure to meet Heero when he awoke.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

The sun sagged lazily low in the sky like a grade school child trying to prolong bedtime. Shadow, night's favorite daughter, reclaimed the alleys in preparation for her mother's arrival. Duo loved the shadows; it allowed him to race through the city on cat's paws like a thought, leaving only a vague whisper of his passing.

He reached his home with time to spare, and found Finn engrossed in a conversation with Mycroft by his front door.

"Duo!" Finn rumbled in a cheery tone closing the distance between them with several strides. "You never told me you were moving into the city. Now what would your Grandfather have said if he had been alive today? Why he would never have forgiven me for not looking in on you from time to time."

"Well," Duo stammered before the giant cut him off with a bone crushing hug.

"Never mind the apologies lad, water under the bridge I always say. I must say that I approve of your choice of neighbor though; a very observant man Mycroft, sharp as they come, and a good man to have at your back in a pinch."

"Yes," Duo tried again, "very . . ."

Finn continued on as if Duo had not spoken, leading him towards his door, "Now, Mycroft tells me you've kept that old mummy your grandpa used to have in his study . . . "

Duo shot a look of apology to Mycroft as he was ushered inside his own home by the larger man. Mycroft was chortling silently at the younger man's dilemma and offered him a knowing smile before he was out of sight. Finn fell silent once they were away from prying eyes and made his way to parlor. Waiting for the two of them on the table was a pair of boxes that Duo did not recall placing there.

"Ah," Finn said with a satisfied smile, "I can see the keys have arrived on schedule. Have you got anything to drink? I could go for a shot of whisky right about now."

Duo looked confused as he pointed to a liquor cabinet, "I thought you had the keys with you?"

Finn took a moment to browse the contents of the liquor cabinet, "Ah, Bushmills 1608 special reserve, just the thing."

The large man took a glass from the shelf and poured a generous dollop of whisky into the glass. Duo had to almost bite his tongue to keep himself from making a rude comment. Finn swirled the liquor around in the glass for a moment and then downed the shot with a practiced ease. He sighed a contented sigh, and then turned a bemused smile back to the impatient were.

"Now when did I ever say I would bring the keys with me?" Finn smirked.

Duo shook his head and refused to be baited, "Alright, you did not specifically say you were bringing the keys, but I assumed you were. So, can I at least see the keys?"

Finn smile grew, "Why yes, I think they are ready to meet you now. Hob, Mab, the master of the house would like to meet you."

Duo was caught unaware by the sudden appearance of two small brownies atop the table. They stood a scant 10 inches tall and were covered head to foot in brown hair. Delicate pointed ears protruded from the sides of their head.

"Hob has recently received the high honor of minding his very own house. You are to be his very first ward," Finn announced in a no nonsense tone

The brownie on the left bowed solemnly. "This honor has allowed him to finally take his beautiful bride from her family and claim her as his own." Mab curtsied and smiled- showing a mouthful of pointed teeth.

"Hob's a lucky man," Duo said using his most sincere tone, "she's a real looker."

Hob pointed at Duo and gestured towards one of the boxes. Duo retrieved the box and looked inside. Perched on a bed of deep indigo silk was a stunning golden ankh, with a matching braided chain. The workmanship was better then superb; it was almost mythical in it's beauty and elegance. He reached his hand into the box and picked it up.

Red runes of power flared across the ankh and Duo felt a tingle of power run down his spine. He shook his head and felt the pendant dance on his chest. Funny, he never remembered putting it on.

"Thank you Hob, it's . . ." Duo paused. The brownies were no longer there.

"Don't feel bad Duo," Finn said patting the were on the back, "brownies are a secretive lot by nature. You will probably see them very rarely. They will keep the house clean and safe from all unwanted intruders."

"I thought I asked for keys, not domestic help?"

"Ah," Finn said tapping the side of his nose, "brownies are the best kind of keys. For you this house will never be locked, yet for anyone else not invited in this house will not only be locked, but also fiercely defended. Trust me, your ward will be impressed by your choice."

Duo looked doubtful, "If you say so. I've got one question though, what do I feed them?"

"Traditionally it's always been milk and bread."

Duo scratched his chin, "All I've got is mountain dew and Oreos; I guess that's close enough."

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll


End file.
